


Le pouvoir d'une reine

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Les nouvelles couronnes de Westeros [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/F, Lesbian Character, POV Shireen Baratheon, Queen Shireen Baratheon, Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Shireen est montée sur le trône de fer et en a déchu Cersei. Désormais, la lionne attend son heure dans les cellules noires, de même que son frère. Un nouveau règne voit le jour, mais il manque encore quelque chose à la biche pour en assurer la paix et la prospérité.
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Series: Les nouvelles couronnes de Westeros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081025
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Le pouvoir d'une reine

**Les pouvoirs d’une reine**

Shireen avait été placée sur le trône de fer par les vassaux de son père, en grande majorité venus des terres de l’orage et du Nord. Et elle avait commencé par les récompenser, car c’était grâce à eux qu’elle avait gagné le guerre et que les usurpateurs avaient été défaits : Lannister, Tyrell et Targaryen. 

Sansa Stark avait obtenu Winterfell et le Nord, Edmure Tully le Conflans, Ser Justin Massey s’était installé à Accalmie et tenait l’Orage pour elle. Colin Florent, le plus jeune des oncles de la reine par sa mère, qui avait vaillamment tenu Rubriant durant toute la guerre des cinq rois, avait obtenu la suzeraineté du Bief et avait de plus été confirmé à la tête de la forteresse. Le Val, qui avait observé une prudente neutralité, avait été laissé au jeune Robin Arryn, qui avait été placé sous la régence de Lord Varys, et enfin Nymeria Sand, l’aînée des aspics des sables, avait prit Lancehélion après que la principauté ce soit compromise avec le dragon rouge. Enfin il y avait Ser Davos, seigneur de Bois-la-pluie, amiral du Détroit, premier parmi les blanches-épées et plus important que tout : main de la reine. 

Et il y avait l’ouest, qui avait posé de nombreux problèmes à la jeune biche. Ser Jaime Lannister était mort, son frère Tyrion et sa soeur Cersei étaient emprisonnés, leur père et leurs oncles étaient tous morts, de même que leurs cousins. Après de longues hésitations, Shireen avait fini par faire libérer le nain et donner le Roc et la suzeraineté sur les terres de l’ouest à Daven Lannister, l’un de leurs cousins du côté de leur mère, Joanna Lannister. 

💙💙💙

La nouvelle reine du trône de fer se rendit dans les cellules noires, là où elle faisait garder ces prisonniers les plus importants. Il n’y avait qu’une seule “locataire” actuellement, tout les autres avaient déjà été jugés et, pour la plupart, condamnées : Cersei Lannister, la reine déchue. 

Deux frères jurés de la garde royale escortaient Shireen, pour sa sécurité, Ser Beric Dondarrion et Ser Harry Delépi. Elle les avaient fait nommer après sa prive de pouvoir, ils faisaient parti des quelques hommes en qui elle pouvait avoir pleinement confiance. Ils restèrent à l’extérieur de la cellule, lorsque la biche y pénétra. La lionne déchue s’y trouvée, le regard meurtrier, sa crinière blonde avait poussé depuis sa chute et son incarcération. 

\- Vous allez me faire exécuter, comme vous avez tué Euron, Jaime et Qyburn. 

Ils étaient morts en effet, mais pas de sa main. Aucun d’eux n’avait été tué lors de représailles après sa prise de pouvoir, car aucun d’eux n’avait commis d’autre crime que de prêter allégeance au mauvais suzerain. 

\- Non. Je vais bientôt me marier et, je veux que vous m’appreniez. Apprenez-moi comment faire plaisir aux hommes, et aux femmes, et vous sortirez de cette petite et unique pièce dans laquelle vous vivez depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. 

\- Et … et si je refuse ? 

\- Alors je vous livrerais aux loups du Nord, et ils feront de vous ce qu’ils voudront. 

C’était à eux de la juger pour ces crimes si elle refusait son offre, c’était à Sansa Stark qu’elle avait fait le plus de mal, pas à elle, ni aux terres de l’orage, bien que ces vassaux aient payé un lourd tribut dans la guerre qu’elle avait provoqué. 

\- La corde, reprit la biche enflammée, ou peut-être l’épée, je ne sais pas quel sort ils vous réserveront. 

\- Très bien … je … j’accepte. 

\- Vous voyez, ce n’était pas si difficile. En revanche, vous n’aurez pas le droit de quitter le donjon rouge sans être escortée par l’un des membres de ma garde régine, et vous n’aurez pas non plus aux cuisines, à la cave ni à la forge. Est-ce bien clair ? 

\- Oui, Votre Majesté. 

\- Tant mieux, je n’aurais pas aimé devoir vous livrer aux nordiens. 

C’est ainsi que Cersei, de la maison Lannister, la lionne de Castral Roc, obtint le droit de se déplacer librement dans l’enceinte du donjon rouge. Et, toutes les nuits, elle réchauffait la couche de sa reine, lui enseignant une à une toutes les subtilités du mariage, du plaisir et du sexe. Mais, plus jamais, elle ne tint le moindre rôle politique, que ce soit officiellement ou officieusement. le nouveau pouvoir sur le trône de fer y avait bien veillé. Une lionne dégriffée était un animal contrôlable, mais si on lui en posait de nouvelles, qui pouvoir savoir ce qu’elle en ferait ? 

💙💙💙

La reine du trône se cambrait de plaisir sous les attaques charnelles de son amante, les mamelons durcis par le plaisir de ces rapports. La blonde se jouait de l’un d’eux avec l’une de ces mains, tandis que la seconde était partie à l’assaut de sa croupe. Depuis le premier jour, leur timide première fois, la biche avait énormément changée. Et sous les carresses et les baisers de son amante de coeur, elle était devenue un objet de la luxure, mais elle restait la souveraine de ce pays, et de chacuns de ces sujets. 

D’un rapide mouvements, elle renversa Cersei et vint se placer au-dessus d’elle. 

\- À mon tour de jouer, maintenant, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage 

Puis elle se lança à l’assaut de sa bouche, et leurs deux souffles fusionnèrent pour ne plus former qu’un. 


End file.
